Ikuto spent the night
by RinXsesshyluver
Summary: This is what Amu went through to finally realize she had feeling for Ikuto


Amu was in her last class, math with Tadase, Rima and Yaya. "Amu can I walk you home after class" Tadase whispered. "Yeah that would be great" Amu replied with a light blush on her cheeks. "Cool" said Tadase look back down at him math book. It was after school Tadase found Amu. "Ready to go?" he asked sweetly. "Yeah" Amu replied happily. They talked for a little bit and they finally reached Amu's house. "Bye Tadase I'll see you at school tomorrow" said the strawberry. "But we don't have school tomorrow" Tadase said. "O yea that's right" Amu said dumbly. "Yeah umm hey Amu...I was wondering would you like to go ou-" "How was my little girls day at school" her deranged father said. "Dad!" Amu yelled embarrassed. "So what were you going to say Tadase" Amu asked. "O umm nothing I better get going I'll talk to you later Amu" he said heading the other direction. "ok bye Tadase" Amu said waving her hand. "What was that about?" asked her father. "I'm not to sure" Amu said walking inside to find her mom taking picture of her little sister Ami. "Amu come dance with your sister" her mom said. "What no way" Amu said running upstairs before her mom could respond. When she went upstairs she flopped down on her bed but there was an Ikuto sized lump in it. "Huh?" Amu piped as she pulled back her covers. She found a guy with blue hair and eyes to match under her covers. "Ahh.." Amu puffed siting on the side of her bed. When a pair of arms wrapped around her waist pulling her onto the bed. "Ikuto!" Amu yelled. "Yes" he said not opening his eyes still holding on to her waist. "Can you let me go" she said her face turning all shades of red. "Why?" He asked as innocently as he could. "Because you have your arms around me pulling me close to your body! what if my mom walked in" she yelled but Ikuto was already fast asleep. "Geez...your a pain" she tried to escape his grasp but it was no good. It was pretty apparent he wasn't letting go. She slowly felt her eyes close. Amu fell asleep in ikuto's arms, on her bed. Ikuto smirked when he realized she had fallen asleep. He grabbed the blanket with his left hand, not letting go of her with his right, and pulled it up and they both fell asleep like that. "AMU!IKUTO!" she head someone yell. "Tadase..." Amu said wiping the sleepy from her eyes. Then she realized Ikuto was in her bed, her eyes went wide. "I can explain!" she said but Tadase was already out the door. "TADASE!" Amu yelled she quickly got out of bed and went down stairs. Tadase was already gone. "Crap" Amu said running a hand through her silk hair. She slowly went back up stairs knowing there was nothing she could do but explain to him what happened later.

For the next week Tadase ignored her and ran from her when the ignoring didn't work. She finally ran into him on her way home and had him cornered. "A-Amu.." Tadase stuttered. "Tadase we need to talk" Amu said seriously. "Yea..." Tadase said letting out a huge breath he'd been holding in. "When you walked in on me and Ikuto it wasn't what you thought, That night I found Ikuto in my bed and he pulled me down and I fell asleep" Amu said hoping he would believe her. "Nothing else...happened..." he asked looking into her eyes. "No" she said. "ok...Amu could I ask you something?" Asked Tadase. "Yes of corse" Amu replied. "Do you have feeling for Ikuto?"He asked starring deep into her eyes. "W-What" She stuttered. "Amu can you honestly tell me you don't have feeling for Ikuto" he said. "T-Tadase what are you talking about" She stated nervously. "Amu...answer the question" He demanded. "I cant...because I-I I don't know!" she yelled. "I knew it you do have feeling for him.." said Tadase as he turned around and started walking. "Tadase wait!" she called but he started to run. Amu turned around to find Ikuto behind her. "I-Ikuto!" Amu squealed. "Amu..." He said coming closer to her. He was less than an inch away from her face. Amu fell deep into his blue gaze and before she knew it he had one arm around her waist and the other on her cheek. He moved his head closer, she didn't move away. His lips brushed hers, her eyes went wide but she slowly closed them. It was then she realized her feeling she had for Ikuto. The guy that was always there by her side, the one who had her back.


End file.
